Tu Me Cambiaste La Vida
by laumeli.Cullen
Summary: Las 3 Hermanas Cullen Rosalie, Alice y Bella,modelos y diseñadoras de 16, 15 y 15 respectivamente llegan a Phoenix donde conocen a los Swan Emmett, Jasper y Edward, los tipicos chicos populares del instituto... ellas estan seguras que encontran el amor ellos no creen en las fantasias de cuentos cursis... ¿que sera de ellos cuando se encuentres?... BxE, AxJ, RxEm...LEMMONS
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

Rosalie, Alice e Isabella Cullen Hale de 16 y 15 años respectivamente son tres hermanas, hijas del querido y respetado Empresario, Médico y Dueño de varias Clínicas Carlisle Cullen y de la maternal y creativa Diseñadora de modas y Diseñadora de interiores Esme Hale, a las chicas les apasionaba la moda, asi que ademas de diseñadoras son modelos de una de las revistas más importantes del momento llamada Twilight, aunque tenían demasiado dinero eran muy sencillas, muy cerradas y de pocos amigos ya que todas las personas que las buscaban lo hacían por su dinero, creyendo que era lo único que ellas amaban, aunque quien las conoce de verdad se da cuenta que ellas creen más que nadie en la sinceridad y el amor.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward Swan Dwyer de 17 y 16 años respectivamente son tres hermanos, hijos de un importante Empresario Charlie Swan y de la maternal y tierna Diseñadora de interiores Renee Dwyer, los chicos son los más populares de su instituto, ninguno cree en el amor a jovenes edades decian que era cosa de viejos, ellos pensaban que de jóvenes era mejor tener variedad de una chica por dia, tenian mucho dinero a los tres les apasionaba la medicina aunque en diferentes campos.

¿Que pasara cuando se Conozcan? ¿Habrá amor u odio?


	2. 1 ¿Quien Soy?

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la fabulosa SM y la historia es una complementación de una historia que leí en fb en un grupo de crepusculo y una fn llamada Bella Alice Kithax**

**Espero que les guste **

**Besos **

* * *

Apresúrate; no te fíes de las horas venideras. El que hoy no está dispuesto, menos lo estará mañana.

Ovidio poeta latino (43-17 a.c.)

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy?**

**Las Cullen**

**POV Rosalie**

Mi nombre es Rosalie Lilian Cullen Hale, tengo 16 años tengo dos hermanas con las cuales paso todo mi tiempo, por sobre todo soy muy protectora con ellas, a las cuales amo con todo mi corazon.

Soy alta, pálida como la nieve, tengo los ojos de color azul,como los de mi padre, soy rubia con un cabello muy largo, tengo un excelente cuerpo y soy bastante vanidosa.

Junto a mis hermanas somos modelos desde los 8 años y todo comenzo por que mi tío Aro Vulturi tiene una empresa de modelaje y es el dueño de la revista del momento llamada Twilight, y dijo que éramos perfectas para hacerlo.

Amo diseñar, vestido en especial, entre mis hermanas y yo nos turnamos para diseñar los atuendos que llevaremos en las sesiones de fotos para la revista, algo que también me encanta es tocar la guitarra, escuchar musica, los animales e ir de compras.

**POV Alice**

Mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen Hale, tengo 15 años,tengo 2 hermanas y una de ellas es mi melliza o gemela como dice mi mamá, aunque la verdad es mi prima y nacimos el mismo y es como mi hermana por un trágico accidente, entre las dos nos cuidamos mucho pero nuestra hermana mayor nos cuida demasiado con mucho amor y eso a sido desde siempre, juntas siempre hacemos travesuras, pero no confiamos en nadie ya que todos los que dicen querer ser nuestros amigos sólo lo hacen por el dinero de nuestros padres .

Soy un poco baja por lo que me molestan diciendome duendecillo, soy pálida como mi hermana, tengo los ojos cafes como mi madre, mi cabellos es hasta la cintura y de color negro lo cual hace que resalte mi pálida piel, además de ser muy enérgica.

También soy modelo, amo diseñar, modelar, tocar la batería, aunque no lo pueda creer nadie y lo que mas adoro es ir de compras, es como por asi decirlo mi deporte favorito.

**POV Bella**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Cullen Hale, tengo 15 años soy hermana melliza de Alice, o por lo menos es lo que todos piensan, en realidad soy la prima de Alice y de Rosalie, pero me han cuidado y criado como una hermana e hija por que mis padres fallecieron cuando tan solo tenia 9 meses y mis tíos Carlisle y Esme tomaron mi custodia absoluta al ser Carlisle hermano de mi padre Edward Cullen Masen y Esme hermana de mi madre Elizabeth Hale, solo fue una hermosa y extraña coincidencia que Alice y yo hubiéramos nacido el mismo dia asi que junto con Rose nos queremos como si las tres fuéramos hermanas, no primas.

Soy de una altura mediana en comparación a mis hermanas ya que soy la del medio ni alta como Rose ni baja como Ali, tengo los ojos como los de mi padre biológico de un verde azulado, con el cabello hasta la cadera de un color castaño-rojizo como mi madre Elizabeth

Soy modelo como mis hermanas aunque al principio no me gustaba ahora me encanta, me gusta mucho tocar el piano, diseñar ropa, leer y escuchar musica, no soy una amante como Ali por las compras pero si me gusta ir cuando se presenta la ocasión.

.

..

...

..

.

**Los Swan**

**POV Emmett**

Mi nombre es Emmett Swan Tengo 17 años, tengo 2 hermanos los cuales son mellizos pero no se parece en nada, con ellos pasó gran parte de mi tiempo.

Soy muy alto, muy musculoso aunque no tanto como los levantadores de pesas, soy pálido como el algodón, tengo mis ojos y mi cabello de color negro, como mi padre, cuando sonrio se me marcan uno hoyuelos, lo que mata a las chicas.

Soy uno de los chicos más populares de mi instituto en phoenix, la verdad creo que el amor es para viejos como mis padres, pero como soy joven tengo muchas chicas, así que salgo con una por día, además de esto me encantan los animales, jugar futbol y tocar la guitarra.

**POV Jasper**

Mi nombre es Jasper Swan tengo 16 años, tengo un hermano mellizo aunque no nos parecemos en nada, me encanta salir de "cacería de chicas" junto a mis hermanos

Soy el más bajo de los tres y también el de menos musculos, tengo el cabello rubio y ojos miel, como los de mi abuela, soy más tranquilo que mis hermanos y eso también hace que las personas sientas paz cuando estoy con ellas.

Al igual que Emmett soy uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, lo cual hace que todas las chicas se derritan por nosotros, al igual que Emmett tampoco creo en el amor cuando somos jovenes asi que disfruto de una mujer diferente cada dia, me gusta mucho tocar la batería y escuchar a la gente e pensado seriamente en ser psicólogo, me gusta mucho también la poesía, pero los únicos que lo saben son Edward y mi madre, quien nos apoya a Edward y a mi por nuestro gusto por la literatura.

**POV Edward.**

Mi nombre es Edward SwaN tengo 16 años, tengo un hermano mellizo y un hermano mayor, aunque los tres somos muy diferentes a los tres nos encanta ser los chicos "playboy" teniendo todas a nuestros pies para después votarlas.

Soy pálido como mis hermanos y soy el mediano en estatura no soy ni tan alto como Emmett ni tan bajo como Jasper, tengo tambien la mitad entre los musculos de mis hermanos no soy ni tan musculoso como Emmett ni tan langaruto como Jasper, tengo el cabello de color cobrizo y me encanta mantenerlo desordenado, es como mi firma personal mis ojos son como los de mama, son de color verde esmeralda, tengo un atributo más con el que derrito a las chicas y es mi sonrisa torcida.

Al igual que mis hermanos soy muy popular en el instituto, y también soy un "casanova" buscando a una mujer a la vez, para mi es claro que en algún momento llegara la mujer que me haga sentar cabeza, pero eso si sera cuando ya sea viejo mientras tanto a disfrutar de mi soltería y de mi buen parecer, tengo una afición por la musica, amo tocar el piano, la guitarra el bajo, la batería, mejor dicho todos los instrumentos, me gusta mucho leer aunque nadie los sabe solo mi mellizo Jasper que pareciera que compartieramos pensamientos y mi madre, quien es mi mejor amiga aunque no apoya la manera en que mis hermanos y yo tratamos a las mujeres ella dice que ella no crio unos sinverguenza que ella crio unos caballeros pero nunca le hacemos caso.


	3. 2 La Noticia

ESPERO LES GUSTE

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM

BESOS

* * *

**Anunciad con cien lenguas el mensaje agradable; pero dejad que las malas noticias se revelen por sí solas.**

**William Shakespeare (1564-1616) Escritor Británico**

**Capítulo 2: La Noticia**

**POV Rosalie**

Veníamos en mi auto Alice, Bella y yo de regreso de un fastidioso dia en el instituto de forks donde se nos acercaban puros baboso, también teníamos que soportar como las zorras de Tanya, Jessica y Lauren nos miraban con envidia, para nosotras era lo peor esta rutina, estábamos cansadas no solo del horrible instituto sino también de la fría, pequeña y aburrida ciudad de Forks o más bien del pueblo de forks.

Al llegar a casa bajamos tranquilamente y saludamos a mamá, cada una de nosotras se fue a su habitación, me quite la ropa que tenia y me coloque un short con una camisa algo que me ponía siempre al llegar a casa nada que ver con el clima de forks, comencé a ser mis trabajos para el instituto me coloque a tocar la guitarra y asi se me fue toda mi tarde

A eso de las 6 las chicas y yo salimos de nuestras habitaciones ya que nuestro padre estaba por llegar y nos había dicho que tenía una noticia que darnos, Alice estaba segura que nos encantaría, era muy raro pero desde pequeña Alice siempre ha sabido cuando papá nos trae una buena o mala noticia antes de que papá nos la diga, es como una vidente, es genial estar preparadas con anterioridad para saber si será algo que nos gustara o no, asi que hoy estábamos esperando una gran noticia como decía Alice, Bella lo unico que decia era que porfavor esa noticia nos trajera un poco de paz.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando la cara de Carlisle sonriendo, mamá lo saludo con un beso como todos los días y nosotras nos paramos de donde estábamos y corrimos hacia él, como hacíamos desde que eramos niñas.

-Papi- dijimos las tres en un coro.

-Hola niñas- dijo- vamos a la sala que tengo que darles una noticia que sé que les gustara-

-Si- dijo Alice yendo con unos saltitos de alegría.

Una vez llegamos a la sala, Carlisle se paró y suspiro antes de darnos la noticia, la cual nos tenía intrigadas a las tres ya que esme sabia cual era, lo único que yo deseaba era que nos dijera que nos ibamos de este maldito lugar.

-Bueno chicas, la noticia que les tengo es que...- dijo papá tratando de ponernos más ansiosas, la primera en explotar por lo general éramos Alice y yo pero esta vez fue Bella

-Papá por favor no le des mas espera- dijo Bella muy ansiosa

-Ok Bella- dijo carlisle sabiendo que si no nos decía rápido luego le haríamos una de nuestras bromas- Debo viajar por cuestión de negocios a Arizon por eso nos iremos de Forks a vivir a Phoenix-

-Siiiiiiii- gritamos las tre en automatico nuestro sueño al fin se hacía realidad estábamos tan felices que comenzamos a dar saltos de alegría por toda la sala.

-Cuando- dijo Alice quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada y eso ya era un milagro

-Mañana- dijo mi madre quien se había colocado detrás de papá- así que hacer sus maletas mis niñas- terminó diciendo con su característica ternura de madre.

-Si- gritamos

-Gracias por esta gran noticia papá- dije dandole un gran abrazo

-De nada- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y empezamos a empacar, estaba tan feliz que me termine por acostar a las 3 de la mañana pero ya tenia todo listo para partir en cualquier momento, al fin nos iriamos de este pueblo de babosos, de zorras y muy lejos de los interesados.

**POV Alice.**

Veníamos en el auto de Rosalie, ella, Bella y yo de regreso de un fastidioso dia en el instituto de forks donde se nos acercaban puros baboso, también teníamos que soportar como las zorras de Tania, Jessica y Lauren nos miraban con envidia, para nosotras era lo peor esta rutina, estábamos cansadas no solo del horrible instituto sino también de la fría, pequeña y aburrida ciudad de forks o más bien del pueblo de forks.

Al llegar a casa bajamos tranquilamente y saludamos a mamá, cada una de nosotras se fue a su habitación, me quite la ropa que tenia y me coloque una falda con una camisa algo que me ponía siempre al llegar a casa nada que ver con el clima de Forks, comencé a ser mis trabajos para el instituto, cuando termine, me coloque a diseñar los vestuarios que utilizamos en nuestro próximo desfile y así se me llego la noche sin darme cuenta, cuanto me gustaria que los días tuvieran más horas para hacer todo lo que me gusta.

A eso de las 6 las chicas y yo salimos de nuestras habitaciones ya que nuestro padre estaba por llegar y nos había dicho que tenía una noticia que darnos,yo estaba segura que nos encantaría, era muy raro pero desde pequeña siempre he sabido cuando papá nos trae una buena o mala noticia antes de que papá nos la diga, Rose y Bella dicen que parezco una gran vidente, es genial estar preparadas con anterioridad para saber si será algo que nos gustara o no, asi que hoy estábamos esperando una gran noticia como y Bella lo unico que decia era que por favor esa noticia nos trajera un poco de paz.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando la cara de Carlisle sonriendo, mamá lo saludo con un beso como todos los días y nosotras nos paramos de donde estábamos y corrimos hacia él, como hacíamos desde que eramos niñas.

-Papi- dijimos las tres en un coro.

-Hola niñas- dijo- vamos a la sala que tengo que darles una noticia que sé que les gustara-

-Sí- dije con unos saltitos de alegría.

Una vez llegamos a la sala, Carlisle se paró y suspiro antes de darnos la noticia, la cual nos tenía intrigadas a las tres ya que esme sabia cual era, lo único que yo deseaba era que nos dijera que nos íbamos de este lugar y no sabía porque pero presentía que esa era la grana noticia.

-Bueno chicas, la noticia que les tengo es que...- dijo papá tratando de ponernos más ansiosas, la primera en explotar por lo general éramos Rose y yo pero esta vez fue Bella

-Papá por favor no le des mas espera- dijo Bella muy ansiosa

-Ok Bella- dijo carlisle sabiendo que si no nos decía rápido luego le haríamos una de nuestras bromas- Debo viajar por cuestión de negocios a Arizon por eso nos iremos de Forks a vivir a Phoenix-

-Siiiiiiii- gritamos las tres en automatico nuestro sueño al fin se hacía realidad estábamos tan felices que comenzamos a dar saltos de alegría por toda la sala; lo sabía

-Cuando- dije ya que estaba tan pendiente si mi premonición se haría o no real que no había dicho nada hasta el momento seguro mamá, Bella, papá y Rose debian de estar muy asustados.

-Mañana- dijo mi madre quien se había colocado detrás de papá- así que hacer sus maletas mis niñas- terminó diciendo con su característica ternura de madre.

-Si- gritamos

-Gracias por esta gran noticia papá- le dijo Rose dándole un gran abrazo

-De nada- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y empezamos a empacar, estaba tan feliz que me termine por acostar a las 3 de la mañana pero ni siquiera así tenía todo listo para partir, al fin nos iriamos de este pueblo de babosos, de zorras y muy lejos de los interesados.

**POV Bella**

Veníamos el auto de Rosalie, ella, Alice y yo de regreso de un fastidioso dia en el instituto de forks donde se nos acercaban puros baboso, también teníamos que soportar como las zorras de Tania, Jessica y Lauren nos miraban con envidia, para nosotras era lo peor esta rutina, estábamos cansadas no solo del horrible instituto sino también de la fría, pequeña y aburrida ciudad de forks o más bien del pueblo de forks, nadie ni siquiera mis hermanas se alcanzaban a imaginar lo mucho que detestaba ese lugar.

Al llegar a casa bajamos tranquilamente y saludamos a mamá, cada una de nosotras se fue a su habitación, me quite la ropa que tenia y me coloque una sudadera con una camisa algo que me ponía siempre al llegar a casa, comencé a ser mis trabajos para el instituto,luego leí un rato y me coloque a tocar el piano para hacer tiempo a que se hiciera de noche.

A eso de las 6 las chicas y yo salimos de nuestras habitaciones ya que nuestro padre estaba por llegar y nos había dicho que tenía una noticia que darnos, Alice estaba segura que nos encantaría, era muy raro pero desde pequeña Alice siempre ha sabido cuando papá nos trae una buena o mala noticia antes de que papá nos la diga, es como una vidente, es genial estar preparadas con anterioridad para saber si será algo que nos gustara o no, asi que hoy estábamos esperando una gran noticia como decía Alice, yo lo unico que decia era que porfavor esa noticia nos trajera un poco de paz.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando la cara de Carlisle sonriendo, mamá lo saludo con un beso como todos los días y nosotras nos paramos de donde estábamos y corrimos hacia él, como hacíamos desde que eramos niñas.

-Papi- dijimos las tres en un coro.

-Hola niñas- dijo- vamos a la sala que tengo que darles una noticia que sé que les gustara-

-Si- dijo Alice yendo con unos saltitos de alegría.

Una vez llegamos a la sala, Carlisle se paró y suspiro antes de darnos la noticia, la cual nos tenía intrigadas a las tres ya que esme sabia cual era, lo único que yo deseaba era que nos dijera que nos íbamos de este maldito lugar.

-Bueno chicas, la noticia que les tengo es que...- dijo papá tratando de ponernos más ansiosas, la primera en explotar por lo general eran Alice o Rose pero esta vez fui yo la que hablo

-Papá por favor no le des mas espera- dije muy ansiosa

-Ok Bella- dijo carlisle sabiendo que si no nos decía rápido luego le haríamos una de nuestras bromas- Debo viajar por cuestión de negocios a Arizon por eso nos iremos de Forks a vivir a Phoenix-

-Siiiiiiii- gritamos las tre en automatico nuestro sueño al fin se hacía realidad estábamos tan felices que comenzamos a dar saltos de alegría por toda la sala.

-Cuando- dijo Alice quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada y eso ya era un milagro

-Mañana- dijo mi madre quien se había colocado detrás de papá- así que hacer sus maletas mis niñas- terminó diciendo con su característica ternura de madre.

-Si- gritamos

-Gracias por esta gran noticia papá- le dijo Rose dándole un gran abrazo

-De nada- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y empezamos a empacar, estaba tan feliz que me termine por acostar a las 3 de la mañana pero ya tenia todo listo para partir en cualquier momento, al fin nos iriamos de este pueblo de babosos, de zorras y muy lejos de los interesados, al fin fuera de este asqueroso lugar y al fin estaríamos cerca de nuevo de la tumba de mis padres biológicos, ya que carlisle tenía que viajar mucho nos mudamos constantemente forks justo este pueblo fue el lugar donde más tiempo nos hemos quedado casi ya 4 años, y solo íbamos a casa para el cumple años de Alice y e mio para ver las tumbas de mis padres, eso se había convertido en una tradición para nosotros.


	4. 3 Phoenix

Los personajes son de la fabulosa SM

Espero les guste

Besos

* * *

**Los viajes son en la juventud una parte de educación y en la vejez una parte de experiencia**

**Sir Francis Bacon (1561- 1626) Filósofo y Estadista Británico**

**Capítulo 3: Phoenix**

**POV Alice**

Toda la casa era pura felicidad, Rose estaba como loca guardando cosas incluso se quedó hasta las 3 de la mañana conmigo organizando, Bella en cambio guardaba todo tranquilamente incluyendo sus libros y toda su musica, en 2 horas nos iriamos para el aeropuerto par tomar el vuelo a nuestro nuevo hogar en Phoenix, un lugar tan y como nos gustaba, soleado, cálido, lejos de las zorras y cerca de la tumba de mis tíos.

-Ali-dijo Bella moviendo una mano delante de mi.

-¿Que?- dije saliendo de mi mundo de moda Alice como le decían mis hermanas.

-Nos vamos-dijo Rose entrando en mi habitación.

-¿Que? ¿Pero no nos íbamos en 2 horas?- pregunté Alarmada.

-Si hija tienes razón pero eso fue hace 2 horas- dijo mi mamá quien estaba en la puerta con una risita en su boca.

-Te apuesto Rose que estaba en el mundo de moda de Alice- dijo Bella en un tono burlón a lo que rose se rió a carcajadas

-Muy graciosa Belly- dije sacandole la lengua

-Ya chicas no discutan y sabía al auto que ya nos vamos- dijo mi padre que se había puesto detrás de mamá para darle un abrazo

-Y nuestro autos- Dije

-Ya están en camino hacia la nueva casa- me respondió Rose

-aaa ok- dije yo siempre era la última en enterarme de todo- entonces vámonos

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al mercedes de carlisle, en el camino, Rose, Bella y yo íbamos conversando, mientras Carlisle y esme conversaba de los nuevos proyectos que tenían en la nueva ciudad, llegamos al aeropuerto diez minutos antes de que cerraran el check in del avión, al montarnos en este Rose se fue viendo una revista de modas, mi mamá viendo una de diseño, papá iba leyendo una de medicina, Bella iba escuchando musica y yo iba con mi cuaderno de dibujos haciendo los nuevos diseños para las fotos que no tomarían en un mes para la revista.

Llegamos a Phoenix a eso de las 8 de la noche, la ciudad era hermosísima, hace mucho que no venimos, nuestra nueva casa era muy hermosa las 3 quedamo con cara de wow, era mucho más grande que la de forks, tenía 3 pisos, era blanca, además cada habitación tenía su nombre, Rose, Bella y yo teníamos nuestras habitaciones en el segundo piso,un poco alejada de la de nuestros padres ya que ellos siempre han optado por darnos la mayor cantidad de espacio personal posible,en el tercer piso estaba la biblioteca ,el cuarto de diseño, otro de música, otro de pintura, dos baños y una donde era una especie de gimnasio y en el primer piso estaba el despacho, la habitación de huéspedes, estaba la sala, el comedor, la cocina 2 baños más y una sala de cine, tenía un gran jardín delantero uno mas grande trasero, teníamos una piscina, ideal para el clima de phoenix y un garaje gigante donde cabían los 5 carros, mi porshe 911 convertible amarillo, el bmw convertible rojo de Rose, el audi A5 convertible de Bella, el mercedes clase c negro de Carlisle y el ford fiesta sedan Blanco de esme en definitiva volver a Phoenix es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, además mañana iremos al nuevo instituto.

Mi cuarto era además de gigante hermoso es todo de color azul con grabados en las paredes en forma de flores, tiene una cama doble con muchos cojines encima y con un tendido de color morado que hace juego con el cuarto, y al lado de esta una hermosa mesita de noche, tengo tambien un escritorio donde hago mis deberes y mis diseños, tengo a los lado un montón de papeles, marcadores, lápices y colores para todas mis ideas, encima de mi escritorio tengo mi computador mac, ipod, ipad y iphone en mi cuarto además de la puerta de entrada hay 2 puertas mas una es hacia mi baño privado el cual tiene una bañera gigante y un espejo inmenso de ahí hay una puerta para entrar a mi vestidor el cual es gigante para toda mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios y demás, dentro de este tengo también mi hermoso tocador donde tengo todas mis joyas y maquillaje, de ahí sales de nuevo al baño o directamente a la habitación, en las paredes tengo una foto de toda mi familia, en otra estaba yo de bebe, otra con Bella, otra con Rose y mi favorita una en la cual estábamos las 3 en la portada de la revista en nuestra edición más vendida y nuestro inicio de fama; ademas de mi cuarto, la habitación que más me gusta en toda la casa es el cuarto de diseño, donde hay todo tipo de papeles, telas y todo tipo de elementos necesarios para hacer una hermosa prenda.

**POV Bella**

Mi cuarto es gigante y hermoso era todo de color rosado con grabados en las paredes en forma de corazones, tengo una cama doble con muchos cojines encima y con un tendido de color azul que hace juego con el cuarto, y al lado de esta una hermosa mesita de noche la cual tiene una lámpara en forma de corazón, tiene también un escritorio donde hago mis deberes y mis diseños, tiene a los lado un montón de papeles, marcadores, lápices y colores para todas mis ideas, encima de mi escritorio tengo mi computador mac, ipod, ipad y iphone para en mi cuarto además de la puerta de entrada habian 2 puertas mas una es hacia mi baño privado el cual tiene una bañera gigante y un espejo inmenso de ahí hay una puerta para entrar a mi vestidor el cual es gigante para toda mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios y demás, dentro de este tenia tambien mi hermoso tocador donde tenia todas mis joyas y maquillaje, de ahí sales de nuevo al baño o directamente a la habitación, en las paredes tengo una foto de toda mi familia, en otra estaba yo de bebe, otra con Alice, otra con Rose y mi favorita una en la que estábamos en los 15 años de Alice y mío he donde estábamos Alice, Rose y yo, ademas de mi cuarto, la habitación que más me gusta en toda la casa es el cuarto de música, donde hay 2 estantes grandes, donde tenemos 3 tipos de guitarras ya que era el instrumento de Rosalie, tenemos 2 violines ya que era el instrumento de Esme,tambien tenemos 5 tipos de flautas y clarinete ya que Carlisle tocaba muchos instrumentos de viento a un lado tenemos una batería completa para Alice y en la mitad del cuarto hay un hermoso piano de cola blanco, el cual es mi instrumento favorito de todos aunque también sé tocar los demás instrumentos

**POV Rosalie**

Mi cuarto es además de gigante hermoso es todo de color morado con grabados en las paredes en forma de parís, tiene una cama doble con muchos cojines encima y con un tendido de color rosado que hace juego con el cuarto, y al lado de esta una hermosa mesita de noche, tengo tambien un escritorio donde hago mis deberes y mis diseños, tengo a los lado un montón de papeles, marcadores, lápices y colores para todas mis ideas, encima de mi escritorio tengo mi computador mac, ipod, ipad y iphone en mi cuarto además de la puerta de entrada hay 2 puertas mas una es hacia mi baño privado el cual tiene una bañera gigante y un espejo inmenso de ahí hay una puerta para entrar a mi vestidor el cual es gigante para toda mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios y demás, dentro de este tengo también mi hermoso tocador donde tengo todas mis joyas y maquillaje, de ahí sales de nuevo al baño o directamente a la habitación, en las paredes tengo una foto de toda mi familia, en otra estaba yo de bebe, otra con Bella, otra con Alice y mi favorita una en la que estábamos las tres juntas hace 3 meses antes de ir a una sesión de fotos para la revista; además de mi cuarto, la habitación que más me gusta en toda la casa era el cuarto de pintura, donde hay todo tipo de papeles, pinturas pinceles y demás elementos necesarios para hacer una obra de arte.


	5. 4 El Primer Encuentro

No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con los labios,sino con los ojos.

O. Escritor Alemán

**Capítulo 4: Primer Encuentro**

**POV Edward**

Me levante temprano como todos los dias, me vesti con jean negro una camisa azul, baje a la sala donde ya estaban mis hermanos sentandome a la mesa, desayunamos rápido ya que íbamos retrasados al instituto, al terminar nos despedimos de mamá y nos montamos en el volvo y conduje hasta el colegio, cuando el volvo comenzó la entrada al parqueadero del instituto todas las chicas se nos quedaban mirando o más bien comiéndonos con la mirada. Cuando íbamos a comenzar el camino hacia clase de español, entrarón 3 autos, el primero fue un bmw rojo, el segundo un audi azul y el tercero un porsche amarillo los 3 descapotables.

De los autos bajaron 3 hermosas chicas la primera era rubia y alta, la segunda era un poco más baja que la primera pero con el cabello castaño y la última era la más bajita y tenía el cabello negro, mis hermanos y yo las miramos sonriendo ya que todas caían ante nuestra sonrisa.

-Nuevas chicas- dijo Jazz.

-Nuevas conquistas- dijo Emm.

Nos dirigimos al salon y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, cuando el profesor iba a comenzar la clase entraron las 3 chicas que habíamos visto en el estacionamiento.

-señoritas, llega tarde- dijo el Sr. Manson.

-Disculpe profesor, pero somos nuevas- dijo la rubia.

-ok, entonces preséntense a la clase- le respondió.

Las chicas se giraron para darnos la cara a todos lo que nos encontrábamos en el salón y la rubia fue la primera en presentarse.

-Hola soy Rosalie Cullen, espero ser aceptada- dijo la rubia.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, hermana de Rosalie, tambien espero ser aceptada- dijo la de cabello negro mientras se colocaba al lado de la rubia.

-Hola soy Isabella Cullen, hermana de las chicas y tambien espero ser aceptada- dijo la ultima y despues de mirar a todos los integrantes del salón dijo- y por si tienen dudas si somos las modelos de la revista Twilight.

-Bien señoritas Cullen, siéntense al fondo- dijo finalmente el Sr. Mason.

Las chicas se sentaron a tres mesas de nosotros y sonreían entre ellas, mis hermanos las miraban analizando como nuestras futuras conquistas del DIA.

**POV Bella**

Me levante temprano, con los primero rayos del dia, me bañe durante media hora, después me desenredarme el pelo, me lo cepille, me maquille suavemente los ojos con sombra blanca y azul, rubor y un poco de brillo en los labios, me coloque un vestido casual color azul, con un cinturón negro, unas aretes grandes con un collar grande ambos plateados, me coloque unos botines de tacón, ya que había pedido turno para mi pedicure en forks para hoy y por obvias razones no había podido ir así que ahora iría al beuty center más cercano a arreglármelas la verdad era que no las tenía feas pero con mi puesto como modelo me había acostumbrado a mantenerlas impecables, coji mi bolso azul grande de Carolina Herrera, meti 2 cuadernos, los lápices mi billetera, cogì las llaves de mi Carro, mi celular y mi ipod, baje a desayunar y vi que mis hermanas también tienen vestidos y botines como yo, Alice tenía un vestido que la parte superior era negra y la inferior era de puntos blancos y negros, tenía unos botines negros super altos y sus aretes, pulseras y collar eran blancos, al lado de ella estaba su bolso, igual al mio pero negro, Rose tenía un vestido rojo, se había colocado un cinturón negro delgado, unos botines negros, tenía unos aretes, pequeños con un pequeño moño, y muchas pulseras negras y rojas, en la cabeza tenía una cintilla, su bolso igual al de nosotras pero rojo, ambas tenían el pelo cepillado y maquilladas muy leve, era increíble pero mis hermanas y yo muchas veces parecíamos trillizas.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos lavamos los dientes, retocamos nuestros labiale, como era costumbre para nosotras cada una cogió la llave de su auto y salimos al garaje,nos gustaba tener la libertad de ir donde quisiéramos por eso no compartimos auto, Rose se montó en su BMW rojo, Alice en su Porshe amarillo y yo en mi Audi Azul, mi color favorito, adoraba Phoenix aquí podemos vestirnos como más nos gustaba y usar nuestros hermosos carros en modo descapotable sin temor a que lloviera.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto bajamos de los autos, todos nos miraban pero tres de ellos nos miraban como un pedazo de carne, "que ilusos" pensé,seguimos caminando como si nada y fuimos a buscar nuestros horarios, y fuimos a clase de español, nuestra primera clase, cuando llegamos tocamos la puerta y un señor calvo de unos 45 años nos abrió y nos dijo

-Señoritas llegan tarde-Definitivamente esto NO era Forks donde todos conocen a todos, este profesor creía que ya éramos estudiantes de mucho tiempo, esa idea me hizo alegrar odiaba que todos me conocieran como si fueran mis amigos en Forks por fin un poco de anonimato

-Disculpe, profesor, pero somo nuevas- dijo Rose con la voz de niña buena que usaba con mamà y papà cuando hacía alguna travesura,le entregue el papel que debía firmar y luego nos dijo

- Ok, entonces presentense a la clase- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasaramos.

Entramos al salon y nos giramos a los estudiantes que nos miraban con envidia (las mujeres), deseo y lujuria (hombre) Rose dio un paso al frente y se presentó como hermana mayor siempre la primera

-Hola, soy Rosalie Cullen Hale, venimos de Forks, pero nacimos aquì- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Hola, yo soy Alice Cullen Hale, estamos dichosas de estar de nuevo en Phoenix y somos hermanas- dijo la duende imaginando lo que estarian pensando los chicos, genial mi turno (nótese mi sarcasmo)

-Hola, yo soy Isabella Cullen Hale y queremos ser aceptadas- dije vi a muchos hablando asi que pense que tenían la inquietud de si seremos o no asi que les ahorre el trabajo de buscar en google, o en las revistas- y por si tiene alguna duda si somos las modelos de la revista Twilight.

El profesor nos mandó a sentar al final del salón y vi a los mismo chicos del estacionamiento así que hable muy pasito para que solo mis hermanas escucharon y les dije

-Chicas, esos de ahí nos miran como si quisieran comer nos- trataba de contener la risa, esa mirada la conocía muy bien- es como si quisieran que fuéramos sus próximas conquistas-

-Na, Bells deja que se ilusionen- dijo la duendecito

-Además sabes que las Cullen somos inalcanzables- dijo Rose un poco más duro de lo que habíamos estado hablando para que ellos escucharan, ella no hablaba con aires de soberbia simplemente que las tres nos habíamos encerrado mucho para que nadie nos lastimara que NADIE podía entrar en nuestras vidas.

-Si tienes razón- dije

El resto del dia nos la pasamos hablando de los todos los chicos, que nos miraban como ciegos, hablamos sobre la próxima toma fotográfica y el próximo desfile.


	6. 5 Los Odiosos Swan, Las Dificiles Cullen

Perdón la demora, mi computador se daño y no había tenido como subir capítulos de ninguna historia... prometo que entre hoy y mañana subo 1 cap de cada historia...

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increíble SM...

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Los odiosos Hermanos Swan, Las difíciles Hermanas Cullen y Charla de chicas

**POV Alice**

Cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana las chicas y yo fuimos a la cafetería, donde nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, Rose nos decía que la gente con la que tuvo clases en la cual no estábamos nosotras babeaba por ella, lo único que hacíamos Bella y yo era reírnos, siempre había sido así no podíamos llegar a un lugar sin que los hombres no quisieran desvestirnos con la mirada.

Mientras hablábamos de todos los acontecimientos del día entraron los chicos de está mañana, primero llegó uno que parecía un oso pero con cara de niño, el segundo se creía un playboy, tenía el cabello cobrizo y el último era rubio, menos musculoso que los otros pero se notaba que eran iguales

**POV Rose**

cuando estábamos hablando tranquilamente aparecen los chicos de está mañana, caminaron hasta nuestra mesa que deslumbraria a cualquiera menos a las hermanas Cullen, los otros continuaron hasta llegar a nuestra mesa coquetamente

-hola linduras- dijo el que parecía un oso

-mmm hola- dije mientra me miraba las uñas definitivamente necesitaba una manicure para cambiarme el color de las mismas

-como se llaman chicas- preguntó el cobrizo, teniamos 2 opciones la primera ignorarlos y quedar como unas groseras o la 2 responder solo lo necesario al parecer todas optamos por no ser groseras y Bella respondió

-somos Alice, Rosalie y yo Isabella Cullen Hale- les dijo mientras nos señalaba

-Un gusto preciosas- dijo el rubio y nosotras solo continuamos Bella mirando una revista, Alice haciendo un boceto y yo viéndome mis uñas

-Por cierto nosotros somos Edward, Jasper y yo Emmett Swan- dijo el grandote como si en verdad nos importara

-Claro genial- dijo Bella tratando de que continuaran con su camino sin ser grosera

-Chicas y podemos sentarnos con ustedes es que unas chicas tan bonitas y solas, con nosotros cerca, eso es imposible nunca no lo perdonaremos- dijo el tal Edward

- Mmm Si quieren es un mundo libre siéntense donde quieran- dijo Alice lo que quiso decir es hagan lo que quieran pero dejen en paz, o por lo menos es lo creo yo

**POV Bella**

Cuando Edward preguntó si podía sentarse, Rose y yo la mirábamos como si tuviera 3 cabezas, ella lo único que hizo fue sonreír, señal de que tenía algo planeado para los odiosos Swan.

- así que son hermanas cuántos años tienes- preguntó uno trate simplemente de no levantar mis ojos de la revista y segui como si nada y Ali les respondió

- Eso nunca que se le pregunta a una dama- cuando mire por el rabillo del ojo alice no podía contener la risa pero seguía concentrada en su boceto.

-Bueno y donde Viven- preguntó otro está vez creo que fue Emmett a lo que Rose respondió

- no te sabríamos decir apenas llegamos hace poco- aunque en parte era verdad obvio si sabíamos donde vivíamos, hello nosotras nacimos aquí

- y que hacen en sus tiempos libres- esa era la voz de edward creo que se llamaba, no había levantado mi mirada de la revista hasta ese momento y le dije

- escuchar música y trabajar ser una modelo no es nada fácil- dije y mi voz sonó un poco muy soberbia, luego continué diciendo- Lo siento chicos- aunque en realidad no lo sentía- pero las chicas y yo tenemos que irnos-

-Si Isabella tiene razón vayámonos Rosalie- Dijo Alice

-Ok chicas, adiós chicos- dijo rose siendo cortés pero nos levantamos de la mesa y continuamos caminando después del fantástico almuerzo continuamos en las clases, cuando terminó la jornada llevamos el papel firmado por los profesores a dirección, luego fuimos al estacionamiento por nuestros autos, para ir a casa donde nos esperarían papa y mama

**POV Jasper**

Como todos los días a la hora del almuerzo fuimos a la cafetería pero más que comer lo que en verdad hacíamos era plan de conquistar chicas y tener más citas para el dia cuando entramos todos nos miraban menos 3 chicas

- Apuesto que salgo con la rubia- dijo Emmett

-Me uno a que yo salgo con la pequeña- dije seguro de mi mismo nunca nadie me había rechazado así que qué importaba

-Yo tambien me uno- dijo edward tratando de ir por la otra chica, odiaba no saberme los nombres de las chicas eso me quitaba puntos a la hora de conquistar

Emmett comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de las chicas nuevas y èl sonrió pero las chicas miraban otras cosas, la de cabello castaño veía una revista, la rubia miraba sus uñas, y la duende hacía unos dibujos en una libreta

-Hola linduras- Dijo Emm

-mmm hola- dijo la rubia

-como se llaman- dijo mi querido mellizo, hasta que la castaña lo miró y le dijo mientras señalaba a sus hermanas

-somos Alice, Rosalie y yo Isabella Cullen Hale- así que mi proxima victima se llama Alice Cullen Hale

-Un gusto preciosas- dije tranquilo pero dándome cuenta que no me estaban poniendo atención

-Por cierto nosotros somos Edward, Jasper y yo Emmett Swan- dijo Emmett ya que ellas no preguntaron

-Claro genial- dijo Bella

-Chicas y podemos sentarnos con ustedes es que unas chicas tan bonitas y solas, con nosotros cerca, eso es imposible nunca no lo perdonaremos- dijo Edward

- Mmm Si quieren es un mundo libre siéntense donde quieran- dijo Alice… por un minuto pense que era una chica dificil

**POV Emmett**

Cuando nos sentamos nos dimos cuenta que las chicas no nos ponen atencion en lo más mínimo, al parecer son muy difíciles estas Cullen así que comenzamos a preguntar cosas y comenzó Jasper

- Así que son hermanas cuántos años tienes- preguntó a lo que la pequeña respondióo

- Eso nunca que se le pregunta a una dama-

-Bueno y donde Viven- pregunte está vez yo a lo que Rose respondió

- no te sabríamos decir apenas llegamos hace poco-

- y que hacen en sus tiempos libres- esa era la voz de edward

- escuchar musica y trabajar ser una modelo no es nada fácil- dijo Bella al parecer es muy soberbia, luego continuó diciendo- Lo siento chicos, pero las chicas y yo tenemos que irnos-

-Si Isabella tiene razon vamonos Rosalie- Dijo Alice

-Ok chicas, adiós chicos- dijo Rose

**POV Edward**

Me sentía Frustrado ya que a estas alturas por lo general las chicas nos pedían que salieramos pero las hermanas Swan eran definitivamente otro mundo

Luego del fin de la jornada, nos montamos en mi volvo y fuimos regresó a casa para descargarme me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar era lo único que me servía.

**POV Alice**

Cuando llegamos a casa cada una estacionó su auto y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos para después tener nuestra tradicional charla de chicas, la cual tenemos luego de comenzar cada año y más aún con nuevo instituto, me coloque un short color azul, y una camisilla blanca, baje a la sala de cine donde iniciaremos nuestra charla.

Fui la primera en llegar, asi que coloque a hacer unas crispetas, luego me sente y espere y no dije nada ya que por lo general la más demorada siempre soy yo, asi que si no quería una guerra mejor me quedaba callada, sentí unos pasos y despues entraron Rose y Bella

-Hey enana- dijo Bells

-Hey Ali- dijo Rose

-Hi chicas- dije

-Bien comencemos nuestra charla de chicas anual- dijo Rose como si comenzaramos un juicio

-¿y no les falta alguien?- preguntó mamá mientras entraba, aunque muchas chicas le ocultaban las cosas a sus madres, esme era una madre con la cual podíamos hablar tranquilamente y nunca nos juzga, solo nos aconsejaba

-Claro que si mami- chillamos todas las 4 eramos muy muy unidas

- ¿que paso hoy? ¿como les fue?-pregunto mama

- Bueno yo primero- dijo Rose- Pues conoci a puros babosos y un chico llamado Mike me invitó a una fiesta pero lo rechace- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo y pues la verdad es que para nosotras lo era

-Sigo yo- dije mientras saltaba- conocí a Tyler y me invitó al baile de primavera pero lo rechacé, no quiero que tenga una idea de algo que ni en un millón de años va a pasar- dije segura

-pues yo conoci a un chico llamado Eric y tambien me invitó a salir pero ni siquiera al baile quiero ir asi que no importa que lo rechace- dijo Bella por lo general, Bells no iba a los bailes, ya que los chicos solo iban para ver a quién se podía ligar y eso la sacaba de sus casillas, Rose y yo muy pocas veces asistimos entonces tampoco nos interesa tener una pareja para ese dia.

-Pero conocieron a alguien más- nos preguntó mamá, ella tenía un sexto sentido siempre

- si a los Swan- dije como si fuera lo peor de nuestro día y así había sido

-Edward es un engreído, al igual que Jasper- dijo Rosalie

-Si bueno Emmett no se queda atrás mamá te juro que son odiosos- dije

-Swan- dijo nuestra madre

-¿Si por que mami?- preguntó Bella

-Por qué es el apellido del socio de Carlie y de mi nueva socia- dijo

Todas nos quedamos mudas ya que eso significaba que mañana ellos vendrían a nuestra casa.

* * *

Espero que les guste espero sus Reviews

Besos


End file.
